User blog:Gerald-XR-Donovan/Minecraftia Post-Volume 8 Announcement
Hey everyone! Welcome to the first Rose Red's Stories Minecraftia update. I have quite lot of content to cover today and will try to give as much info on the future of the series as possible. First, I'd like to affirm that Trial Two will NOT be the final installment in the series. There will be a Trial Three, possibly in Late 2020 or Early 2021. It honestly depends on when Trial Two is finished. As for Volume 9, this is when the series really starts to kick off again. We are now introduced to our second protagonist, Lyla. She has been on the road for the past six years with her small group: Aborra, Hazel, and Georgia. We are finally introduced to Owen's group: The Unnamed, and its four leaders: Alpha, Beta, Gamma, and Delta. This volume takes place seven years into Minecraftia. There are also some newcomers to Ellie's town: Skip, Maxine, Jason, Freddie, Judith, Maisie, Cassidy, Josie, Natalie, and Lisbeth. And of course, as per tradition, there will be a shocking event at the end of the volume. As per usual, this trial will have seven volumes. Trial Three will also have seven volumes. There will be a couple more LGBT characters this volume, one of them possibly even a transgender character. This is the official book list for Volume 9: *Book 1: Return Home (Ellie) *Book 2: We Are the End of the World (Lyla) *Book 3: Old Scars (Ellie) *Book 4: A Night at the Delta (Lyla) *Book 5: Heaven For Everyone (Roger) *Book 6: Ballad of the Mighty (Ellie) *Book 7: A Day at the Gamma (Lyla) *Book 8: One By One (Ellie) *Book 9: Only The Good Die Young (Brian) And now for some more info on our antagonists: The group is split into four communities: the Alpha, the Beta, the Gamma, and the Delta. The Delta is the main setting of Book 4 and the Gamma is the main setting of Book 7. However, no Trial One characters will appear once more, although Sarah Lee does receive this letter in Book 1: Hey Sarah! My mission in the Army Motel is over. We lost a lot of people to the war, sadly. I'm now running a series of towns, quite a way's south of your friend Ellie's town. I'm sorry I can't be there to play catch and eat cake with you. Once my municipal duties slow down and I can finally get a break from it all, I'd love to come down and meet up with you. Or maybe you'd like to come and visit me in my town? Either way works. Jenny visited a few months ago. She's doing great but we both miss you! I'm sure you'd like the people in my town. Kenney's here with me. My girlfriend Brooke is excited to meet you and Swarfiga's a really cool guy and I'm sure you'd get along great! Love, Your brother Gerald Here is the official character list: Starring: *Ellie *Lyla *Brian *Roger *Sarah Lee *Dwight *Juliet *Sean *Jacob *Bebe *Karen *Alpha *Beta *Gamma *Delta Also Starring: *Sterling *Ingrid *Gad *Wendy *Maisie *Cassidy *Ellery *Ralph *Lisbeth Co-Starring: *Skip *Maxine *Jason *Freddie *Judith *Josie *Natalie Release date is January 2020. Look out for "Bonded For Life" and "Thank God It's Christmas" on December 25th! Category:Blog posts